deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Taylor Vs Ash Ketchum
Max Taylor Vs Ash Ketchum is a Death Battle made by Roymaster11 Description A dinosaur vs a ninja frog! Which one of these creature/kid teams will take the win? Interlude Wiz: Everyone must have a childhood here a- Boomstick: Wiz! It turns out we aren't doing it today! Wiz: Oh right, um they're here. Cloud Strife: Sup. Sonic: COME ON STEP IT UP! Wiz: Look I trust you guys not to break anything. Cloud Strife: k Sonic: PIECE OF CAKE! Boomstick: Alright Wiz, let's get going. Wiz: Alright. *Door closes Cloud Strife: Uh ok uhm, reads script Ah, childhoods, I'm sure you all have had one. Sonic: Yeah! Just like how kids played my-''' Cloud Strife: Shitty games, ok let's get on with it. '''Sonic: Whatever! Anywho we have the likes of Max Taylor, the Dinosaur King Cloud Strife: And Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town. Sonic: To make this simple, we'll be using Greninja only against Chomp and Battle Bond will be allowed! Cloud Strife: With that said, we must analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who will win this Death Battle. Max Taylor Cloud Strife: Coming across digivices and was soon teleported to the digital wo- Sonic: Hold on are you sure we got the right character? Cloud Strife: Oh wait, Turns pages ah here it is, a boy named Max discovers a stone and cards, having a triceratops of some kind. Sonic: And turns out it was a cute little baby Triceratops, eh sounds pretty lame actually. ''' Cloud Strife: Well when you slash the card down it then turns into a fully grown dinosaur and with electric type of attacks, Max then named him Chomp and had such a powerful bond. *Dino Slash! '''Sonic: Yeah but thing is, they had to lie and say that he was a dog to his mother, huh.... Cloud Strife: With their powerful bond in hand, their strength were one new levels. *'Gatling Spark' *'Thunder Bazooka' *'Lightning Strike' *'Plasma Anchor' *'Lightning Spear' *'Electric Charge' *'Element Booster' *'Final Thunder' *'Ultimate Thunder' *'Thunder Driver' Sonic: And this Dinosaur packs a punch! Woohoo! Gatling Spark is a powerful electric move that can electrify many opponents! Cloud Strife: As well as Thunder Bazooka, a devastating attack. Sonic: He can also upgrade with Dinotector, Element Booster to have sweet armory! Cloud Strife: With this, he has incredible mobility and strength being able to take down many powerful enemies that cross his path. Sonic: And as powerful as he is, he has a weakness. Cloud Strife: Yes, Chomp will revert back to a card when he takes too much damage, and leaving Max open for the blow. Sonic: But Max is just as strong for the job. *'Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!' Ash Ketchum Cloud Strife: From one monster taming show to another, we have Ash Ketchum who's dream is to become the Pokemon Master. Sonic: Except he has never got to that goal *snicker* Cloud Strife: Oh, he has gone through seven regions as of now and is still going strong! Sonic: Uh-huh, Black and White says hi. Cloud Strife: Besides that maybe but Ash, unlike some trainers has a incredibly strong bond with his Pokemon. And this is one of the reasons why his Pokemon are so strong! Sonic: Yeah with powerhouses like Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Snorlax and Greninja!''' Cloud Strife: While he may not look like it, he is an incredibly formidable trainer and will always have a strategy through anything when he puts his mind into it. '''Sonic: Having not all of the Pokemon sadly, he does has quite a few. But since this is going to be pacifically a one vs one, we will use Greninja. Cloud Strife: Greninja is insanely powerful having a secret ability, but what could this be? Well we'll get to that in a second! Sonic: He couldn't get to where he was without his movepool! *'Cut' *'Double Team' *'Water Shuriken' *'Aerial Ace' *'Water Pulse' *'Bubble' *'Frubbles' Sonic: Uh, that's a weird moveset... and why are we using more than 4 moves? Cloud Strife: Thought it would be more fair to use more than one SONIC! Anywho, don't underestimate this movepool as it waste able to match the likes of Sawyer and Alain. Sonic: But holy shit does he have his flaws. Cloud Strife: Yes, despite his witted mind some of his strategys are quite straight forward at times and rely on his enviroment. Sonic: But despite that, he is a hell of a strong trainer! *"''STRONGER '''STRONGER ''STRONGER '''STRONGER ''STRONGER ''STRONGER'"' Intermission Sonic: The combatants are set! Let us end this debate once and for all. Cloud Strife: It's time... Sonic: FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Fight (I'll make it later) FIGHT! Ash: Greninja use cut! Greninja dashed at Chomp and slashed him and backed away as Chomp screamed in pain. Max: Chomp no! Ash: Now use Water Shuriken to chip in some damage! Chomp was staggered by the attack Greninja was throwing at him, but Max took out a move card which caught Ash's surprise... Ash: A card? Max: Lightning Strike! he slid the card as Chomp then shot out a lightning bolt, Ash then quickly yelled dodge at Greninja before he got it. Luckily for him, Greninja managed to dodge. Ash: An electric type!? No, this makes things worst! Max: We got you now, Gatling Spark! Ash: Greninja no! He swiped the card down as Chomp was engulfed in energy. He then rushes at Greninja hitting him in rapid strikes dealing massive damage to the water type Pokemon as Ash watched in horror see Greninja scream in pain. Ash: Greninja hang in there! Greninja then managed to survive the onslaught of Chomp's Gatling Spark. Ash: Greninja, use Double Team! Max: Go for it, Lightning Strike! Chomp then shoots another lightning projectile at Greninja, however, he hit a copy of Greninja due to Double Team. Ash: Now use cut! Chomp was directly hit by cut getting knocked back a little, Greninja then jumped back and used Water Shuriken to add up the damage. Ash: Keep using Water Shuriken from afar! Max: Chomp get up! Chomp then got up as Greninja used water shuriken to hit him some more. Max: Man, what a small dinosaur actually, Chomp! Lightning Spear! Electricity surrounds on Chomp's horn as he rushes at Greninja in attempt to hit him. Ash: Quick, use Aerial Ace! Chomp and Greninja then clashed as Greninja skidded on the floor but limped a little due to the electricity impacted on Greninja. Ash: Oh no, anymore electric attacks were done for, I gotta think of something else.... Max: Hah! We got him now, let's end it! He took out Element Booster as his Dinotector responded engulfing Chomp in a massive array of light. Ash was amazed as Chomp was now in armor attacking Greninja at high speeds hitting him with his horns. Greninja then got up and dodged the killing blow that Chomp used on him attempting to impale him. Ash: Close one, now use Water Shuriken! Greninja threw 3 Water Shurikens as Chomp merely shrugged it off and dashed at Greninja to bash him to a wall. Max: Electric Charge! Ash: Counteract it with cut! Greninja attempted to hit Chomp with cut, however the force hitting Greninja was too much as he was sent to a building as blood flows from him. Ash: Greninja n-n-NO! He ran to Greninja to check if he was okay, he was still alive... Max: Give up already! Ash: No way, together, we will get Stronger, stronger, STRONGER AND STRONGER! ' AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!' Ash and Greninja then used Battle Bond to form Ash-Greninja. Ash: Go for it Greninja! Max: Chomp, Thunder Driver! Chomp then drills Greninja as he blocked the attack with his giant shuriken from his back, Greninja jumped up from Chomp and used Water Shuriken. Ash: Stronger stronger! Max: Gatling Spark! Chomp attempted to hit Greninja but he was simply too fast as Ash then went for his next move. Ash: Now use Double Team! Max: We can't hit him! Ash: Water Shuriken! Max: Lightning Strike! The two moves clashed with each other leaving a puff of smoke as a voice said "Cut!" Greninja leaped out of the smoke to hit Chomp. Ash: Now use Aerial Ace! Greninja then kicked Chomp to a wall of the arena and used cut to slash him up. Max: Plasma Anchor! The attack connects hitting Greninja as Ash felt great pain in him. Ash held himself as Greninja got up. Ash: Come on, we can hold on! Use Water Shuriken once more! Max: Gatling Spark! He ran through the Water Shurikens which caught Greninja off guard without giving him any time to react as this wasn't the blows from last time, it was more violent and deadly as it was ment to go for the kill as Greninja was then sent into the air. Ash: AGGHHHHHH, Greninja no! Double Team! Greninja responded too slow and was then hit by Thunder Driver to be drilled back to the ground. Ash: Grghraghhhh..... Greninja then got up as blood drips to the ground. Ash: Greninja!? Are you okay? He then tears up as this wasn't an ordinary Pokemon battle, it's a battle to the death, if he loses so will Greninja and his life. But Max cannot afford to lose either as he has many others to depend on. Max: Chomp, we can't lose this! Ash: Grr..... Stronger! STRONGER! STRONGER!! Greninja then screamed in power as he dashed at Chomp at blinding speeds Ash: USE CUT! Greninja slashes Chomp as cuts and slices appeared on him. Max: Chomp! Ash: NOW WATER SHURIKEN! Chomp was then hit Ash: STRONGER!!!! Max: I'll end this then! Ultimate Thunder! It then hit Greninja, as he was then in pain, Ash then fought back the pain. Max: Zoe, Rex, I know you guys are there, I'll win this match for you! Ash: No... Greninja! We gotta get stronger! Max: Now, FINAL THUNDER! Ash: TAKE THIS! PUT ALL YOUR POWER INTO THIS GRENINJA, WATER SHURIKEN! The two monsters released there attacks A orange shuriken then hurls at Chomp as a stream of lightning hits Greninja as smoke surrounds them both. Max and Chomp, and Ash and Greninja then fell to the ground, who lost? One of them then got up, and so did his monster. He took out his pokeball. "Greninja Return!" Ash was then the victor as Chomp turned back to a card and Max's bloody corpse lies there. KO! Results Sonic: Oh yeah! That was way past cool! Cloud Strife: Yes, while Max and Chomp had the advantage at the beginning of the match, until Ash-Greninja came to the ring the tables were turned. Sonic: And while Chomp was way bigger, it means nothing when your opponent has speed and attack potency at their side! Cloud Strife: Yeah Greninja is way faster than Chomp then he could ever imagined to as he managed to fight other Mega Pokemon and matched Alain and Sawyer. Sonic: Looks like Max and Chomp just couldn't Ketch up. Advantages and Disadvantages 'Max and Chomp-' +Far Larger +Element Booster can catch Greninja off guard +More Durable -Weaker -Slower -Ash-Greninja was the end of the, -Not that smart against Ash 'Ash and Greninja-' +Stronger +Faster +Ash Greninja was the finishing blow +Smarter -Less Durable -Smaller Category:Roymaster11 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Kids Show" themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017